Generations
The Generations are a way of classing what time people came in the the server, there are currently seven generations, with the first being the eldest. It is the main system the server has for classifying when people joined, as not many can remember the exact dates.you can figure out your join date by doing /find player in game. The seventh generation is the ongoing generation, and started with the launch of Conquest 3. Sixth gen lasted from the launch of Conquest 2 to the release of Conquest 3. Fifth gen ran from the beginning of the fifth world to Conquest 2. Fourth gen lasted the length of the fourth world. Third generation encapsulates those who joined between the Battle of the Spire and the End of the Third world. Second Gen ran through the End of the First world up to the Battle of the Spire. Those who have outlived everything this server has to throw against us, are bestowed with the honor of being called First gen. There are currently very few 1st gen. playing, as most of them have left the server after the fall of Church Town , or the population decline of Hyrule. For the sake of archival, any person in a generation other than the newest and has not been active for over a month is put under the 'Dormant' label. Remaining First Gen. February 16, 2011 - December 3, 2011 The First Generation of Loka lasted until the end of the first world. Active: Magpieman, Zor95/Zor Dormant: mopb3, FatPoulet, Loloplane, adderman500, hornedbaron, spunkiethefirst, ornom0n, stalkercat, Syris71, CoreyP27, bullfrog6, Thelineguy, Toiongo, memrme, DiabolicalMech, Gallazius, AIRC15, coolster13, numbedshot, MinerMaxxll, Mattcate10, ttrlabs02, Epicbacon99, ghdude15, Slimjim1988, Xemnt, Nouvellune, 602968795 Remaining Second Gen. December 3, 2011 - December 2, 2012 The Second generation of Loka began after fleeing the Harvesters and landing on a new planet. It ended with the battle of the spire. Active: Cryptite, Opyc, Defgnw, Dormant: Dingo_Winterwolf, capminecraft9, Huckled, Christennis, Newdood, Lucifer09, Footballman325, Su1cid4L, computern, Artagan, Leasaur, Psychedelic98, Cookielvlonsta, andrekeroxd, 13scooter13, JocelynReed/Shilo_Moonflair, Mtndome, Ldana, Remaining Third Gen. December 2, 2012 - December 7, 2013 The Third generation of Loka began after an epic battle between Preksak and Cryptite and some assistance from the gods. It then continued throughout the transition to the third world on July 2013 all the way until the begining of the fourth world. The population has undergone many changes throughout this age and the one following. Scribes will make mistakes. Active: Jedoi, godemox, Steelerfan12345 Dormant: SkitchTheWolf, Irishguyisaac, Aarmaro, Centhar, derpinderfdude, MasterAegon, Landoriel/Thieflord304, Ronshaud, Lazuli73 Fourth Generation December 7, 2013 - September 19, 2015 The Fourth generation lasted throughout the length of the Fourth world. Active: --- Dormant: X_Cavator, Gabrosen, Wolfegger Fifth Generation September 19, 2015 - August 7, 2016 The fifth generation begins at the founding of the current world until the launch of Conquest 2. Sixth Generation August 7, 2016 - March 28, 2018 The Sixth Generation began in August 2016 at the launch of Conquest 2. Seventh Generation (Current) March 28, 2018 - Present The Seventh Generation began in March 2018 marking the start of the implementation of Conquest 3 and remains until present day.Category:Lore